


Taking Care

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Taking Care

‘One step at a time.’

The mantra repeats in Val’s head. Of course, she wants to rush over to Kenna, but has to keep appearances in mind. After all, she is the Queen of Stormholt. That is, co-queen alongside her wife, who’s well being plagues Val’s mind.

‘Screw this,’ she finally thinks to herself and races through the castle. Val isn’t going to spend one more second than necessary worrying. Gods know that Kenna’s state of health has been poor. Every time she vomited or showed any sign of pain, Val wished she could make her wife feel better. Her legs pound against the stone tile until she reaches the door, composes herself, and enters.

“You were running again, weren’t you?”

Much to Val’s relief, Kenna’s voice sounds stronger than it has in days and she’s able to sit up in bed with a canvas in front of her. The sheets hug Kenna’s legs and hips giving Val a crystal clear idea of what lies underneath. Kenna’s skin has color once more and her breasts respond to Val’s touch.

“Those meetings are bad enough. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Val’s hands smooth over Kenna’s body noting the drop in temperature and only a minimal amount of sweat. Just enough to make the Warrior Queen body shine.

Kenna laughs. “I’m beginning to think this is nothing more than an excuse to feel me up,” she stroked Val’s hair lovingly, “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Thank gods for that. Just the same I feel like I should stay and… monitor your progress.”

Val’s not so subtle wink is noticed. “Any excuse to see and touch me, right Val?”

“Always.”

Val tugs at the sheets, exposing the rest of Kenna’s body. The sight fills her heart with yearning, even after all this time. Of course, she knows that Kenna doesn’t mind her staring at the bare figure before her. Kenna’s told her enough times that she enjoys the way Val looks at her naked form. Her hand cups Kenna’s backside while the other palms Kenna’s breast and feels the intense heartbeat. Surely, the Warrior Queen is well enough for Val’s caress.

“You’re quite brazen, aren’t you?”

Val chuckles. “As if I can help it. If you’re going to insist on laying about naked all day, I’m going to be turned on by your beauty. I’ve felt bad for you being sick, but also it’s been torture not being able to make love to you.”

A slick feeling envelopes Val’s fingers as she teases and parts Kenna’s folds. She pulls them out to taste her wife’s sweet nectar.

“Aroused so easily?”

Kenna blushes. “Not at all. Only the mighty and beautiful Val Greaves can do this to me.” Kenna bites her bottom lip looking longingly at her wife. “You know it isn’t entirely fair that I’m the only one naked. It would give me great pleasure if you removed your clothes.”

Val looks at the canvas in front of Kenna depicting the Mercenary nude standing in front of a lake on a mountainside.

“I had a dream about our last night in the Blackspine Mountains,” Kenna explains, “ you were especially radiant that night. Such an amazing combination of femininity and strength.”

“Well you clearly know what I look like naked from memory,” Val says with a laugh, “perhaps that’ll serve you well.”

“DON’T. YOU. DARE.” Kenna demands. “Clothes off. NOW.”

“With pleasure,” Val says with a smile, and strips slowly for Kenna. Her nude form straddles Kenna and kisses her while satisfying her sensitive nub. And for the first time in days, the room echoes with the sound of Kenna’s delight.

***

The scent of lye is in the air as Val draws the bath. She can’t help but notice Kenna staring at her behind and smirks at her wife.

“Feeling cheeky?”

“You could say that,” Kenna replies. Her voice is filled with tenderness and affection. “It’s been so long since we enjoyed some time together.”

“I can see you’re quite frisky tonight. You’ve only been sick for a few days.”

Kenna says nothing. Only giving Val a knowing look.

“Haha, ok, I know I’m hardly one to talk.” Val runs her hand across the soapy water making sure it’s hot enough. “It’s just that you’re a legend. Kenna Rys, the uniter of the Five Kingdoms and savior of the world. Not to mention the most beautiful goddess to ever grace the earth. How could I not constantly be aroused for you?”

“You’re too much, Val, but thank you for always being so sweet to me. For the record, I would say you’re the more beautiful of us.”

Kenna stands out of the bed, walking gingerly towards Val, and practically collapses into her wife’s muscular arms.

“We’ll have to agree to disagree, gorgeous. And you might want to take it easy with all that walking.”

“Easy for you to say, Val. If it were up to you, we’d be in bed, naked all day everyday.”

“Sounds like heaven to me.”

Kenna rolls her eyes and laughs then sighs contently as Val lowers her into the bath. For a moment she buried her face in Val’s chest, kissing her wife’s breasts and feeling an intense sense of safety and tranquility.

“I love you, Val. Thank you for taking care of me while I was ill.”

Val kisses Kenna’s lips softly. Then again but a little firmer. The Queens linger in the indulgence for as long as possible.

“I love you, too,” Val says breathlessly, “and you know I’m always going to take care of you.”

As she has since their marriage, Val soaps Kenna’s body, starting with her breasts.

“I love the way your body responds to my touch.”

Kenna smiles. “I love the way you touch me.”

Val distributes cleanser on Kenna’s legs ever so slightly teasing her center before moving to Kenna’s back. The tension in Kenna’s muscles melts away leaving Val to lay Kenna on her stomach. They both knew how Val would end the massage.

Rough hands fondle Kenna’s butt cheeks making both Queens heat up inside. Val squeezes Kenna’s backside with great pleasure.

“Mmm, thank you, Val. It’s so relaxing the way you knead my ass.”

“Oh I need your ass alright.”

“Gods, Val, you’re too much.”

“Would you have it any other way?”

“Not at all. Being with you makes me happier than I ever thought possible.”

Once Val completes the rear massage, Kenna sits up and turns around to face her wife.

“I know we were just together, but I must have you again, Val.”

Kenna lowers her head to kiss Val’s folds and as she parts the way with her tongue, the Queens indulge themselves on a perfect night together. Their love only stronger in the years since their marriage. They would cherish and hold onto to one another in this life and all eternity.


End file.
